my love
by TamaniandEdwardsGirl
Summary: Bella is about to move to her fathers house but found something lifwe changing. She found herself in 1918! rated m for possible later lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I have to give all the kudos to Stephanie Meyer. Bella is about to move to her fathers house but found something life changing. She found herself in 1918! Rated M for possible later lemons. Chapter One

BPOV

My mom Insisted on me staying here for three weeks now. "Bella honey, you don't have to go to Forks…. We all know that you hate Forks….. don't to it for me, I can stay here well Phil plays baseball." I could see the desperation in her eyes for me to stay. But I wanted her to be with Phil, she always seemed out of it after he left for a while to play baseball. "Mom," I said for the millionth time, "I want to go live with Charlie, I want a relationship with my father… other than the summer." I lied smoothly. I was never good at lying to Renee, I was like an open book to her. But I've used this lie so frequently that now I have not only convince Renee about it, but also myself. Renee walked out of the room so I can finish packing.

After a few hours of packing more stuff I was almost done. I went though the closet again and looked on the floor. There was a loose floorboard. I lifted up the floorboard and looked in. There was a box with a note on lop. I picked up the box and took the note off of it. It looked very old, it also smelled old. I took off the envelope and it read:

_Dear Reader,_

_When you get this note it will give you a warning before you open the box. If you open the box you will be sent to a different time with nothing at all. Take the advice from me, the maker, the witch, that if you open this box you will have to break the spell before you can come back to your own time. The only difference that_ _will happen is if you break the spell and you are sick, you will come back sick. The same applies to the rest of your anatomy._

_Yours Truly,_

_Witch Emily of 1918_

After reading the letter I thought she was just kidding. I was to my self ". think you can fool me Emily… well lets see what you have in this lovely box of yours here. I lifted the lid off to see what was inside…. there was nothingin the box. I threw the box in the garbage and went to sleep for the night.

What did you think? Please review, and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, but Stephanie Meyer does.

Here is Chapter 2 hope you like it!

Chapter 2

BPOV

When I woke up in the morning I yawned, stretched and looked around. Holy shit! I was in the middle of a street! I looked around and it didn't look like any normal street, but a dirt road…. In the middle of a market. "What the…", I said but then I was interrupted by a soft beautiful melodic voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, you look lost," the man said. He was a tall man with bronze hair, bright green eyes, and a crooked smile. He didn't look that bad…. actually I thought he looked…. hot.

I decided I would reply it him before he left…. maybe he would tell me where I am, and what year it is. "Umm, yea I am kinda lost…. Could you help me?" I said in a cutesy voice.

"Sure why don't you come over and I can help you find somewhere to stay… you don't look like you are from around here." He pointed at my clothes, jeans and a red t-shirt. I can see what he means. He waved over an older woman with the same hair and eyes as this gentleman, I'm guessing his mother. She came over. She wore a nice blue dress, which reached, to her ankles, her hair back in a bun, and also nice blue shoes.

"Edward, who is this?" she asked with curious eyes.

"I don't know, she looked lost so I came over to help her… excuse me ma'am what is your name?" he asked with glowing eyes…. like an angel. God he was hot!

"Oh, my name is Bella Swan…. I come from Washington," I said with a confidence voice, thinking we were not in Washington.

"Well…" his mother continued "do all the women in Washington where jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt?" she said with concern for her son in what he got himself into.

"Well…." I stumbled for works…. Then I thought about it… then I got it! "I was kicked out of my house because my parents didn't appreciate me living there, they took my clothing and gave me some of my brothers old clothing, and I stole one of my old tops back. Then they sent me here to be away from them."

Edward asked why I was kicked out but I said what I said the first time.

"Mother, since Bella here doesn't have a house to stay in, why doesn't she stay with us for a while she looks for a job." Edward said. Something in his eyes said that I would be staying with them for a while.

We walked to Edward's house, which wasn't far from the market. When we reached the house Edward's mother turned to me and said, "Bella, I was wondering if I could give you a dress to wear… not to be disrespectful or anything… you kinda look like a boy." Ouch that sucks because they didn't know what was to come in a century, what they would wear.

"Okay, that's fine with me, thanks so very much." I said

And then she opened the door.

So what did you think…. I'm all for suspense!

Please review so I can write more!


End file.
